sdcombinefandomcom-20200214-history
Blog Publishing Guidelines
The Blog Publishing Guidelines is a set of rules, guidelines and suggestions that should be met when submitting a post to the SD Combine Blog. The subjective nature of creative writing means these guidelines do not always have to be met, but they should be adherred to to maintain a good standard of writing on the blog. Process A written blog post must be sent via private message on the off-site forums to the Scholarly Arm Executor and Leader who will screen and accept or decline the post after reading it, with reasons. A post does not have to be responded to by everybody it is sent to, but all responses must be acceptances or minor denials. The screeners will then post it to the blog under the writer's name as to avoid the possibility of too many people able to access the blog's settings and potentially damaging it. Members with the ability to post on the blog at will are allowed to post on the blog at will. A post should include: A title Author name Written body of more than 180 words Rules 1. All other Combine rules and policies apply where applicable, though possibly in a slightly more lax form. 2. Neutrality always applies. The blog is a public and posts are approved by leadership. Strongly critical or unjustifiably insulting posts will not be accepted at all due to potential damage to The Combine's image. 3. All Jagex rules and policies apply. The author himself cannot personally break Jagex rules that could infringe on The Combine's operation. The Combine will most likely take Jagex' side to preserve its existence. 4. All real world laws apply. Bloody obvious. 5. Spelling and grammar are vital. All posts must be spellchecked and grammarchecked. Screeners are allowed to correct factual, spelling and grammar errors during the screening process. Guidelines 1. Posts should include a title and author name. If not, the post will be published under a name given by the publisher and will be published anonymously. 2. Posts must have 180 words per post, but can be shorter with certain exceptions which are acknowledged individually. 3. Posts should be kept to under 5000 words in length, if not, consider breaking it up into multiple instalments for easier reading. 4. Basic creative writing rules apply. Understanding of concepts such as introduction, body and end, sentence and paragraph usage and use of vocabulary will greatly enhance the chances of being published. 5. Opinions are encouraged. Positive, justified criticism of The Combine, Stellar Dawn and other organisations is justifiable so long as it does not infringe Neutrality and solid citations are given. 6. Your first written post should include a brief introduction of yourself, hobbies, writing style and history in The Combine to familiarise yourself to readers. Suggestions 1. Interesting writing is neither chock-full of jokes nor overly deep and technical. A writer's ability to hold and relate to a reader is the mark of good writing, not overuse of jokes or large words. 2. Read guides on article and blogging before starting a post. Reading guides related to the topic can only enhance the result. 3. Take current events into consideration. Recent events stick out in people's minds, so they are more likely to continue reading about something they have a connection to. 4. Choose meaningul topics. Injecting a generally boring essay topic with enough good writing to make it interesting to other readers is encouraged. Entertaining reading and thought-provoking writing is always welcome. 5. Decoration helps. Use of embedded videos and pictures to add to the post is strongly encouraged and breaks up the monotony of seeing walls of text. Guest Writers Guest writers who are not members of The Combine are also allowed to post if they wish to see their opinion reach The Combine. All policies and rules previously listed must be followed and the process is the same for Combine members. You will be required to personally validate that you have submitted this post in-game to prevent imposters attempting to post on the blog. Category:Combine Policy